Ten Times It Was Not Javert's Fault
by cruisedirector
Summary: Had it not been for Valjean, Javert would never have fallen.


___Musical/movieverse, not literary! _A drabble sequence. Warnings: Sex between men. Disregard for canon. Alternate universe.

1.

Javert could not be blamed for Toulon. Valjean overwhelmed him.

Yes, Javert picked Valjean to carry the heaviest salvage, taking him alone aboard the ship. Yes, Javert looked down even when he knew Valjean could feel his gaze.

Perhaps Javert even goaded him, claiming to be as strong, if not as much of a brute.

But Javert could not be condemned for the way Valjean forced him to prove it. Though Valjean played at submission, it was he who compelled Javert in the ruined cabin to delights Javert had never dared imagine.

So Javert told himself during many sleepless nights.

2.

When he met Madeleine, the man seemed familiar. From the rush of pleasure, Javert thought Madeleine must have been present while he was being promoted or honored, the proudest moments of his life.

At first the man remained appropriately distant. Madeleine was the mayor, Javert only a police inspector. He treasured the rosary from Madeleine's factory given to him at their first meeting. He found reasons to follow the mayor, respecting the dignity of toil, and discovered that Madeleine did not shun less worthy men.

Perhaps he meant the kiss to be fraternal, but Madeleine turned it into something else.

3.

The moment Javert saw the mayor lift the cart, he knew why the man had always seemed familiar. The secret happiness in his chest turned to shame.

Perhaps he bore some responsibility for not denouncing Madeleine that very instant. But Javert wished to test him in the most intimate of ways. An opportunity arrived soon enough. The mayor never refused a visit from the inspector.

Once more Madeleine submitted with a smile. This time Javert stripped off his clothing. There could be no doubt of the convict's true identity.

Surely Javert was obligated to explore every identifying mark, every scar.

4.

Paris was slow to reply. Javert continued his surveillance. He raged to see the mayor take a conniving whore to the hospital, though he should not have been surprised to learn that the man consorted with whores.

He would have his proof, he would have justice. He followed Madeleine. The mayor had not yet been too tired to greet Javert.

"You knew that prostitute," he accused.

"Not as I take your meaning." Madeleine frowned, then smiled. "There has been no one but you."

More lies. Javert could not punish Valjean except by encouraging the sins that would damn the man.

5.

The letter from Paris arrived. One police inspector could not contradict so many witnesses.

Since he knew he must, Javert went to Madeleine to confess. He stared into Valjean's face to read the lie there.

The man's forgiveness surprised him. Javert could not disobey the command to continue his duties. If the mayor seemed distracted, his hands were still gentle. Javert had to keep reminding himself that this was his own punishment for failure, and Valjean's damnation. Only those who followed the path of the righteous would have their reward.

Afterward, Madeleine kissed him as if in blessing, or farewell.

6.

What sort of devil was Valjean to confess? Javert found him weeping over the whore and drew his sword. The nuns fled the hospital, leaving only those mad with pain to overhear.

"Please, Javert," begged his captive. "In mercy's name." Of course Valjean had only one thing to offer him. The convict dared to speak of justice, as if what they did was an act of love. Even then the man would not admit his sin. Again it fell to Javert to show him.

How could he guess Valjean would have the strength to flee before he caught his breath?

7.

Nine years. A long time to wait, plagued by stories that Valjean was dead, then suspicion that Valjean was near. Javert refused to believe the first and prayed for the second, that he might see him safe behind bars.

He studied every face. He haunted places where men of Valjean's proclivities were known to lurk. He questioned prisoners in case one might know of Valjean's whereabouts.

No other dreams, no other name escaped Javert's lips when he touched himself in the darkness. He imagined that the same was true for Valjean.

Surely such a call to duty came from God.

8.

When he saw Valjean at the barricade, he knew it to be divine will. That Valjean demanded Javert's life seemed only fitting. Javert knew that it was not only blood Valjean would take from him.

He hoped the traitors could not see that he trembled with anticipation.

Once Valjean freed his hands, Javert understood what he wanted. Willingly he offered himself to the convict. Though it would not save his own life, surely it would drag Valjean down with him.

When, afterward, Valjean told him that he was free, he pleaded with Valjean to kill him rather than abandon him.

9.

Javert had learned to think like a criminal. If a traitor wanted to escape the barricade, the sewer was the only way past the guards. He did not wait long.

Valjean insisted that the boy needed a doctor, but the boy could only have been wounded at the barricade, so he was not blameless. And Valjean could never again be allowed to escape.

Inevitably, Valjean tried to persuade Javert in the way Valjean always tried to persuade Javert. He had never been able to resist. Despite the filth of the sewers, he let Valjean kiss him.

He let him go.

10.

Then he had nowhere to take his transgressions but the river.

The angels did not try to stop his fall.

Instead his tormentor caught his hand. "I can't let you do this."

"God put you in my path so I can punish you," Javert snarled.

"I think _you_ put yourself in _my_ path," smiled Valjean. "Either way, perhaps punishment is not what God intends. I doubt that loving you is a greater sin than choosing death."

The words made Javert's thoughts fly apart. Could this man be believed?

Valjean's mouth covered his, and Javert had no choice but to surrender.


End file.
